


Final Atonement

by noirchime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Game, Post-Mind control, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirchime/pseuds/noirchime
Summary: Gamzee finds himself on a new planet after the game.The only thing that won't leave him alone is the guilt. And the numbness.





	

The first thing he noticed upon waking was the harsh glare of the sun- red-hot and blistering, yet nowhere near the likes of Alternia's.

Maybe here he would finally have his peace, let himself rot away like the used up vessel he was. But Gamzee was oh-so-motherfucking deluded to hold hopes of ever being gone from this place. ~~His~~ Lord had made it clear- etched it into his mind- that he was to have none of the sweet, blissful mortality of wigglerhood.

Around him, the trees of the field swayed in a cold draft, casting shadows against the grass upon which he lay. New Earth. Not Alternia, where like a coward he could rely on a sun he dared call his to take him away from this.

It was still strange to have full control of his pan. He could feel old emotions what had been hastily brushed over by many a frond resurfacing as it slowly realised it was able to take up space where before the Puppet, Her, ~~his~~ Lord had reigned supreme.

While the frigid air chilled him to the bone, Gamzee couldn’t bring himself to care. Frigid by wont of the ice in his veins, frigid where now his pusher had been chewed up and devoured and spat out. ‘Sides, he was nothing more than bones and bulletholes at this point. Wind couldn’t shake him how he’d been shaken times before.

There was still no telling what the others- those for whom he once dared commit vilest heresies by way of getting so close to- would do to him once they had him in their claws. He had made himself into a puppet, condemned himself to the strings that pulled him every which way, became the vessel of ~~his~~ Lord’s destruction and a harbinger of doom.

~~_Jade sister'd have at him with her wicked blade, the claws of his victims would tear through his body, here he would -finally motherfucking atone-_ ~~

A clawed frond to his head did nothing to stop the thoughts and voodoos what dared enter his pan, but it alerted Gamzee to the fact that he should probably move before anyone found him. Weren't no-one out there who’d fancy a glimpse at what was left of him now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt of an MSPARP dialogue, excuse the length!


End file.
